


Leaving on a Jet Plane.

by RoseNox98



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Being a skater is hard, Boys In Love, M/M, Song fic, bitter sweet, sweet fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-15 03:21:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9216395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseNox98/pseuds/RoseNox98
Summary: Yuri hated early morning flights. He hated saying goodbye to Otabek even more.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BoxWineConfessions](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoxWineConfessions/gifts).



> I can't believe the first yuri on ice fic I post is Yuri/Otabek when I have 5 started for Viktuuri. Yet here I am. I blame FAWL.

Yuri Plisetsky had all his bags packed, his costumes carefully washed and in garment bags waiting on a rack in the lobby of the hotel. He only had a few hours left in China; a cab was already on its way to take him to the airport. 

He raised a shaking hand and knocked on the door in front of him, waiting with bated breath as he heard shuffling from the other side. 

Otabek opened the door, hair sleep rumpled and rubbing at his eyes. "Yuri?"

The blond took a deep breath. "I'm sorry I woke you up, I just wanted to say goodbye. The cab's gonna be here soon," he said as Otabek backed up to let him in. 

The gray light of early morning filtered in through a large window, making Yuri want nothing more than to crawl into bed with his fiance. A honk from outside was all Yuri needed to hear to know that the cab had arrived, but he didn't want to leave. It was times like this that he really hated being a national level skater. 

The press had a big enough field day when they found out that The Punk of Russia was friends with the ever allusive Hero of Kazakhstan. If it came out that they'd been dating since Yuri's senior debut, and had been engaged for the last year, it would be a bloodbath. 

When Otabek took Yuri into his arms and pressed his face into Yuri's hair, still damp from his morning shower, the blond thought it would be worth it. To have the freedom to share a room with a competitor like Yuuri and Viktor did, to wake up on the morning of a flight in Otabek's arms instead of his own empty,  too big bed. The impending loneliness already had tears burning that back of his eyes. 

He pulled back a little to get Otabek to look at him, meeting his dark eyes with shining green. "Kiss me, Beka."

It came out shaky, and was answered in a moment, warm lips pressed to his as a firm hand cupped the back of his head, fingers curling into his hair. Otabek kissed him, slow and tender, like they had all the time in the world even though it was racing through their fingers like the fine sand in his grandfather's hourglass

Then they pulled apart, Otabek smiled, pressing a lock of hair behind Yuri's ear. "Smile for me, Yuri." The blond tried, lips curling up in a way that was heartbreakingly fake. 

The horn sounded again, a few times in rapid secession, and Yuri threw his arms around his fiance's neck. "Don't let me go." he didn't know if he was asking to not be let out of Otabek's arms, or to be stopped from leaving and getting on a plane, and in a rare fit of  vulnerability, he didn't care. "I want to get married after the Final. When I come back to you, I want to wear your ring. Screw what the rest of the world thinks."

Otabek hugged him tighter, always more of a man of action over hollow words. "I can't wait until we can board a plane together," Otabek murmured into his hair, pressing a kiss to his temple. He managed to snag gold at the previous day's event, Yuri placing for silver just a point behind him. His chance of getting into the Final was pretty high, but  gold at the NHK Trophy would seal the deal, and he had a little over two weeks to up the difficulty in his programs before then.

Otabek's  flight didn't leave until that evening, and with the bags hanging heavy under his eyes,  Yuri knew he needed his sleep. With that in mind, Yuri pushed him gently back towards the bed. "I have to go." The taxi honked again, as if to prove his point. 

"Get some rest, Beka, and I'll call you when I land." He was flying back to Japan, where he'd be training under Viktor's watchful eye. 

Otabek kissed him again, hard and lingering and tasting far too much of longing. It would only be a few weeks this time, Yuri told himself as he held Otabek to him to prolong the kiss, a far cry from the longest they'd spent apart, but when your heart was in another country every hour felt like a lifetime.

"I love you, Yuri," Otabek said against his lips. 

"I love you, too, Beka."

With one last kiss, then another and another, Yuri finally pulled away, making it to the door  just before the tears started spilling over. Yuri  walked in a trance to the cab, giving the driver an apologetic look and a hopeless shrug as they pulled away from the curb ten minutes late. 

His plane took off on time, and as the ride smoothed out, Yuri drifted off, dreaming of the day he would have Otabek's by his side.


End file.
